


Self-Care - Virgil’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 1, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Other, Over-Sensitivity, Self bondage, Solo, electro-play, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, virgil's week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Virgil is really kinky even when it’s just supposed to be a quick jerk off. He ends up with a vibrator in his ass and a bullet vibe on his cock, as well as who knows what else.





	Self-Care - Virgil’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

If you ask the others Virgil had poor self care. But actually Virgil did more self-care by 8 a.m. than the rest of them did in the whole entire day.

Rolling over in his warm bed, his eyes took in the jack-o-lantern and bat lights that lined his room. The soft orange and purple lighting wasn’t enough to read by but it was enough to keep himself from stubbing his toes in the middle of the night.

Right now, it was enough light to see how his dark purple sheets were tenting over his body. His cock was so hard his could feel his heartbeat in it. Moaning was his watched it shake the sheets as it jumped with want. Softly clicking his fingers Virgil summoned a length of ribbon.

“If you don’t want to forget something that is important, try the device of tying a ribbon around the area that way it will keep it foremost in your mind.” Logan’s voice echoed as a memory in his head.

‘Can’t let you slip away while I get ready.” Virgil purred to his erection. With steady hands, he began with the middle of the ribbon behind his balls. He lifted the weight of his cock and balls with the ribbon, groaning at the bounce and tug as he encased the base, wrapping up over the sack, continuing along his shaft to the right under the head. Smiling at himself as the action caused precome to leak out of out of his cock. Marking the bow he just finished tying. Flexing his pelvic muscles the dark side made his cock twitch making sure the ribbon was placed well. The strain made his body want even more.

Stripping off his pajamas, Virgil dug around in his closet for the necessary items. Humming to himself when it was in his grasp. The black cotton straps slipped over his arms and down onto his chest with practiced ease. The upside down star that encased his chest made his nipples hard at how beautiful his pale skin was in contrast.

Picking up the next item, Virgil let the lace caress down his body. Finding it hard not to rut against the fabric as he was putting them on. Turning in the mirror, loving how the lace adorned his well muscled hips, highlighting the V of his body and how his cock stuck out the top. Virgil moaned at the sight of himself. How the holster made him feel dangerous like a dark spirit that had been set forth to either play a trick on your poor soul or give you one hell of a treat. The fact the panties were crotchless and showed off the swell of his bubble butt so well, Virgil decided he was going to be sweet to himself this time.

Slipping on his familiar hoodie over his outfit. Immediately pushing the soft material sleeves up. He bit his bottom lip as he pictured trying to explain away white marks on his favorite jacket to one of the others.

“This is not a time for fear” Virgil remarked to himself running his hands over his stomach and hugging himself. “This is when it gets good.” Grabbing out a leather box, he made his way back to bed. Clicking on the music as he went. Wanting to send a clear signal for the other’s to stay out of his room.

Opening the leather box, Virgil quickly assembled the wand and plugged it in, setting it aside until he desperately needed it. Sliding on to the bed so the tip of his cock brushed along his sheets caused him to grind into the sensation as he grabbed a bottle of lube and his favorite dildo. The toy was as heavy as his cock felt today. A solid 9 inches long and 2.5 inches in diameter. It was his thicc boy. Virgil blessed the day he finally gifted himself with it. The dark side had never strayed to far from it since it’s conception.

Comfortably laying on his side, adjusting the crotchless panties to expose his opening. Virgil let the lube warm on his fingers. Rolling the shiny liquid enjoying the anticipation. Propping his leg up, virgil stroked over his hole, dipping his finger tip inside, heel of his hand rubbing over his balls. His free hand running over his chest then up to his own throat. Each time his fingers would slide inside the grip around his throat would tighten. This method stopped him from stretching himself too fast. He could be such an impatient whore when it came to riding dick when he really needed it. Today was the most extreme day Virgil needed to be filled in a long time.

Working himself up to three fingers by the time the final chords of ‘Last Famous Words’ filtered through the air. Virgil went up onto his knees as Orgy’s ‘Fetisha’ kicked in hard. Placing thicc boy under him, moaning in time with the music as he sat down into the pleasure. His body stretched and widen around the sweet invasion. Sending a shiver up his spine as he felt his balls press down against the balls of the toy. Knowing he wasn’t going to last long once he started moving. Virgil grabbed for his violet wand. Electro-play had to be his greatest kink.

Clicking it on, the electricity brought the purple lightning to life inside. It reminded him of the plasma ball sphere that was in Logan’s science lab. Cool to touch but made your hair stand on end. But this was a much smaller round ball that had the same effect with a higher level of intensity.

Virgil loved his violet wand so much he started leaking on to the sheets below him at the mere sight of it. Bring the energized glass ball down to just a fourth of an inch off his skin, Virgil moaned as the purple lightning arched into a sharp quick jolt of blue down to his skin. Goosebumps breaking out in the wake of where he brought the bulb close enough.

Bouncing on the cock below him, Virgil traced the purple lightning around his nipples and down his chest the cotton of the pentagram hostler assisting in the conductivity. His abs, chest and thighs looked like an animal had it’s way with him since the sparks marked his skin in red lines. Mapping out where he liked the feeling the most.

Virgil’s bed squeaked in protest as he rode thicc boy faster, his own cock bouncing with each stroke. Soon enough the tiny lace panties weren’t strong enough to hold Virgil in with all the movement. He fell out over the top of them. Making his cock tap against the soft warm bed below him.

Half sounds and pleas of yes, more, fuck me faster escaped his mouth. When his hands started to shake, he turned the violet wand off, placing it back in the box.

Virgil stroked his cock now, feeling his orgasm barreling down on him as he angled his hips so thicc boy pressed and pressed and pressed against his prostate. Virgil unwrapped his cock by pulling the ribbon free. As the binding fell away, Virgil made a mess of his bed, his stomach and his hand. Moans filled the room as Virgil stroked his cock, working himself all the way through his orgasm.

Releasing his cock, Virgil collected the pile of semen from his sheets to use as lube as he continued to stroke his oversensitive cock. Thicc boy still felt too good. He had one more orgasm inside of himself today.

“Please, please! One more time felt so good. Please give me… more…more. Want more.” He pleaded inside his own head. Within a couple more strokes, Virgil shot his next load across his already ruined bed.

Panting Virgil slid up and off the toy. Whimpering at the lost, feeling so empty. Too hollow for his liking.

“Today is going to be a plug and lace panties under my jeans kind of aftercare.” Virgil panted as he fingered himself. His body wanting more even though it was time to start his morning.


End file.
